


【勋兴】《献世》15

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 10





	【勋兴】《献世》15

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

15

何梧不知道吴世勋这几天怎么了，老往外跑。  
今天一整天，清云的人在家里进进出出的，吴世勋有时候会突然一脚踢翻桌子，吓得家里的女佣都不敢轻易上楼去送茶。

他刚从小厨房里端了参汤出来，迎面撞上刚从楼上下来的一个堂主，年轻一辈的，他叫不上名字，见了他福了福身，“何叔。”  
他也回礼，却忍不住把人叫住，“这是怎么了？”  
只见对方苦着脸，“找人，要我们撒开人马去找，发了几天脾气了。”  
何梧没再说什么，点点头，将人目送着出了门。

碗中汤水清亮，随着他的动作碰撞着碗壁，  
何梧稳了稳身子，快步上了楼。

咚咚咚，吴世勋听到敲门声的时候，腿还搁在书桌上。单手撑着额头，声音有些疲惫，“进。”  
顺着脚步声抬头，发现来人是何梧。  
“少爷，参汤。”何梧把汤碗放在吴世勋跟前。  
吴世勋没动，像是没听到一样。  
何梧把汤勺放进去，准备退出去。  
“梧叔，”吴世勋叫住了何梧，“你也觉得我很幼稚吧？”  
何梧摇头，没有作声。  
吴世勋把腿从桌子上放了下去，端起汤碗，“我不过是，想找到他，庇护他罢了…”

汤水入口有些烫，他挥了挥手让何梧下去吧。  
手下匆匆忙忙找了几天，目前只查到张艺兴离了上海，去了南京。  
再往后，就像人间蒸发了一般，断了消息。

入秋后夜里有些凉，窗户开着。  
外头的风灌进来，吹得他发丝也换了个方向。  
吴世勋走到窗户前，他屋里的窗帘是天鹅绒的，做此用途非常奢侈，现下被风卷了半扇出去。  
他本想伸手关窗，站定之后，却摸出了一支烟。

火柴划亮之后，硫磺味往上飘。  
脸被火光照亮一瞬，叼着烟的嘴往火柴上凑。  
他猛然想起，抽烟这件事，是张艺兴教自己的。

“喏，要不要？”张艺兴从怀里掏出个银烟夹子，递到吴世勋面前。  
吴世勋摇了摇头，眼睛却在张艺兴身上。  
张艺兴用纤长的手指从里头拿出来一支，叼在嘴上，点烟的动作一气呵成。  
他对烟草有些抗拒，可张艺兴的动作落在眼里，不管是耸动的喉结，还是喷云吐雾时若隐若现的侧脸，都让他感觉到无法言说的性感妩媚。  
张艺兴像是感受到吴世勋炽热的目光，突然回过了头，扶住吴世勋的后脑，欺身吻了上来。

这是一个略带着苦涩滋味的吻，却让吴世勋在很长一段时间里甘之若饴。  
多特别，与他接吻的滋味从此和香烟密不可分。

日落黄昏之际，吴世勋和张艺兴裹在一张毛毯里，坐在阳台上。  
“拿下火柴吧。”吴世勋一手搂着张艺兴，转头吻了吻张艺兴的脸颊。  
张艺兴转过头，看着吴世勋把烟叼在嘴上，身子往前凑了凑。吴世勋不解，张艺兴伸手，扳住吴世勋的头，两只烟对在了一起。  
火星过渡，吴世勋深吸了一口，烟尾亮起一个橘红色的小红点，他却不想挪开。  
纤细的烟卷变成了媒介，梗在两人之间，如接吻一般，缠绵缱绻。  
张艺兴托着吴世勋脑袋的手骤然放开，烟雾在两人之间弥散开来。  
吴世勋紧了紧一边的毯子，把张艺兴抱紧。  
张艺兴转头的时候，吴世勋正在心无旁骛的吐烟圈，很神奇，吐烟圈连自己都不会，吴世勋却能无师自通。

他知道的，吴世勋心里一直住着一个孩子，被保护得很好，随时都会跑出来。  
有些人身上的纯真，是再羡慕都羡慕不来的。

吴世勋又吐了一个完整又漂亮的烟圈，张艺兴摇了摇他的小臂，“世勋，此时此刻你在想什么？”  
吴世勋一手揉了揉张艺兴的脑袋，在想什么呢？  
他让张艺兴把头靠在自己肩上，“我在想，今晚我们吃什么。”  
“只是这样吗？”张艺兴的声音有些不高兴。  
吴世勋轻轻嗯了一声，在阳台的地板上摁灭了烟头。

太阳无声无息从天际消失，天色还未全暗。  
楼下路上的电灯先亮了起来，只是在将黑未黑之际，份量远远不足。  
像雾中的灯塔，隐隐绰绰。

我吗？  
在想什么呢…  
其实我在想，怎么办呢，我为什么这么爱你。

吴世勋愣着神，烟差点燃尽烧到手。  
灼热感传来时，他才低头。  
烟灰蓄了长长的一段，风一吹，顿时四散开来。  
灰白的烟烬落在黑衣服上，让人有些不快。  
吴世勋拍了拍衣服，又点燃了一支。  
这一次，他反手关上了窗。

他走回到自己的床上和衣躺下，关掉电灯。  
吴宅是独立的宅邸，附近没有别的人家。  
现下院子里是暗着的，连点光亮都不见。  
只有他的烟头，在黑暗里随着吞吐一明一灭。

“如果有一天我找不到你了呢？”他记得自己曾经这么问过张艺兴。  
张艺兴晃着脑袋，“找不到就找不到了吧，你还会遇到新的人，走新的路，过新的生活。”

怎么有人能把话说得那么轻巧？  
新的就那么好么，呵。

叽叽喳喳得鸟叫声一大早就开始聒噪，吴世勋睁眼时，外头已经青天白日。  
他撑起身子，摇了摇头，走进了浴室。  
镜子里的自己，青黑着眼圈，胡子拉碴。  
热水在浴缸里渐渐蓄起，升腾起雾气，模糊了他的面容。  
吴世勋收回目光，坐了进去。  
最近他不觉得疲惫，只是觉得失控感又一次铺天盖地的席卷而来。  
就像当年，张艺兴提着箱子离开公寓时一样。

他一直都不肯承认的是，自己用了两年在心里筑起的牢固堡垒，在张艺兴再一次出现在自己视野里时，宣布失守。  
而他整个人，丢盔弃甲，全线溃败。  
绕是再嘴硬，他不得不承认，哪怕爱情里没有输赢，他还是输了。  
他情愿。

下楼的时候，他首先闻到了咖啡香。  
何梧没在，咖啡在桌上，女佣正送了烤面包上来，在看到吴世勋时，身子颤了一下。  
吴世勋在餐桌前坐下，挑起眉，“何管家呢？”  
“刚…刚刚出去…”烤得分寸正好，一上桌能闻得到谷物的焦香。  
见吴世勋再没说话，女佣连忙退了出去。

放方糖的银盒子在吴世勋前头，他抬眼便看到了光洁表面上映出的自己。  
胡子已经划干净了，上身穿了靛蓝色的衬衣，胸口侧面用金线绣了自己英文名的缩写。  
他叹了口气，掀开盖子，拿了块糖出来。

正在这个时候，何梧走了进来，叫了声少爷。  
吴世勋应下，率先开口，“梧叔，我出门几天。”  
何梧愣了一下，走到餐桌跟前，“您……”  
吴世勋瞧着何梧脸色不对，却也没想太多，“去趟南京，估计两三天就回来。”

何梧长叹一声，从怀里掏出一张纸，“今天的电报，大少爷负伤，直接送到香港的医院去了。”

叮咚一声，银勺子掉在了地上，咖啡杯倒了，咖啡流到桌边，滴答滴答顺着桌沿儿往下砸。  
吴世勋劈手夺了过来，拿在手里看了几遍。  
字不多，一个一个的晃得他头晕。  
“这才几天，到底伤得多重。”吴世勋咬着后槽牙，几乎是一个字一个字的往出来蹦。  
何梧转身支使着佣人过来收拾桌子，又面向吴世勋，“三言两语，咱们也不知道底细。您要是脱不开身，我去看看。”

吴世勋扶着桌子站了起来，脑袋嗡嗡的，只觉得气血攻心，激得他说不出话来。  
在原地立了半晌，才开口，“伤得不痛不痒的话，想必也不会拍电报到家里…这王八蛋…南征北战这些年都是怎么混到今天的。”

“先生，该吃饭了。”张艺兴面向着窗户失神，身后的人叫了好几次他才听到，忙转过头去。  
“好的，谢谢。”饭菜放在了外间，他缓慢的走到跟前。  
没什么胃口，倒不是饭菜的问题。  
这些天，一夜之间就变成了见不得光的人，心境之变化不得不微妙了些。  
他伸筷子从离自己最近的一个盘子里夹起根菜来，放在白饭上，才发现汤汁竟是红的。  
他愣了愣，记忆里像还能觅得这种菜的名字，却一划而过，再也想不起来。

张艺兴把筷子放下，起身开了窗。  
略带着潮湿的空气窜了进来，他不喜欢。  
可他更不喜欢这逼仄的氛围。  
风吹过来，带着些草木葱郁的腥气。  
他转身回到桌子边上，仰脖将杯中水一饮而尽。

海在夜里是黑的，月光朦朦胧胧，映在水面上。  
圆圆的月亮，被打散，又聚拢。  
吴世勋倚在甲板上，半个身子探在栏杆外，吹着风，手上拿了一瓶啤酒。  
此情此景让他想起当年回国时的样子，  
前路不可知，往事不可追。  
不得不孑然一身拎起箱子，再也不回头。

离着上海越来越远，吴世勋无心睡眠。  
真切的希望朴灿烈好，一切都好。

月明星稀，明天该是个好天气。  
不知道香港的日头会不会毒辣，掏出怀中的小簿子上，借着月光，上头粗略记着医院的地址。  
只身赴港，原本何梧是万般不愿意的。  
可本就是探望长兄，他不愿意招摇，更是存着万一有不测的盘算，所以知道的人越少越好。  
另外，清云的人还在继续找张艺兴，他拨了些人去南京，心腹得留下主持大局。

吴世勋仰头喝完了最后一口酒，他想，还是睡一会儿吧，等靠了岸，还有新的事情再等着自己。

张艺兴起得不能算早，他既惦记着怎么能得到金钟仁的消息，又不敢贸然的回去。  
慢条斯理的吃完早饭，准备出门溜达溜达，他应该几天都没有出过门了。  
太阳一会儿在云里一会儿跑出来，让人觉得天气可真像是小孩子的脸，反复无常。  
张艺兴戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜，裹得严严实实，另带了根手杖在身上。因为他怕蛇，佣人提醒他，徒步下山的话总是要担心草丛子里会不会突然窜出一两条来。

沿着山道往下，才走到山脚就气喘吁吁的，也不知道是热的，还是现在体力如此不济，累的。  
四周没个坐处，他一手撑着手杖，站在原地，不由得弯了腰，将重心放在上头稍作歇息。

“伯伯，请问一下这个维多利亚医院怎么走？”身后有问路声，隔得有些远，声音不大，张艺兴以为是在问旁人，直起腰没有理会，自顾自的走。

哪知问路的人，锲而不舍的快步绕到自己面前来，手中扬着一张小纸片。  
张艺兴不耐烦的看过去的时候，突然身子一僵。  
墨镜顺着鼻梁滑下来些，让张艺兴觉得有些痒，一把抓下来握在手上。  
而对面那人猛地愣住，随后很快反应过来，虚张了半天的嘴动了动，“老天有眼，竟然在这里，找到你了…”

tbc.


End file.
